PhanGirl Island
by Kianra17
Summary: What happens when Erik is lured to PhanGirl Island? What will happen when he takes Raoul, Christine, and Carlotta with him? R & R! CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Almost the Island of His Dreams

**_I'm trying a different approach at this story. I hope its just as funny to you guys!_**

**_-Kara

* * *

_**

Erik sighed. He was bored… again.

There was absolutely nothing to do. Nothing to do, that is, except mope around and cry. Erik grimaced at the thought of Christine in Raoul's arms. That was a completely nasty though. He needed to do something to get his mind off of his problems. That was when the small, white scrap of paper caught his eye:

_Nothing to do except mop around and cry?_

_Picturing the girl who left you in another man's arms?_

_Well… we have something to get your mind off of your problems!_

Erik cocked his head and picked up the sheet of paper.

_Camping. _

_Fresh air, beautiful wildlife, and only your friends around you. _

He snorted. Camping? And what friends?

The sound of Carlotta's nasally voice reverberating though the walls made him clutch his ears. He shrugged. He might be able to stand her for a couple of weeks… maybe. But he couldn't just go camping with Carlotta. He needed some other people too!

Christine and Raoul! They'd be good take along, and maybe they didn't hate him so much now! Erik quickly stood up and shoved the paper into his back pocket. When he emerged out of the cellars, he squinted and shook his head. Carlotta stood on the stage, running her scales.

"Carlotta…" Erik threw his voice so that he could see the diva's reaction.

She screamed. "The Phhhannntom of the Opera is there… inside my mind!" Carlotta looked around nervously.

Erik rolled his eyes and then walked onto the stage. He held out his hand. "I'm Erik. You are Carlotta. You, Carlotta, are coming on a camping trip with me."

"No, 'm not!" Carlotta stamped her foot. "You keeled my love."

Erik snorted. "Did you really love him, or did you love the…"

Carlotta cut him off. "Fine! 'll go with you!" Carlotta said. "Is anyvone else going along?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure the Vicomte and his wife would love to join us." Erik paused. "Maybe we could ask the managers too."

Carlotta laughed brutally. "Haven't oo 'eard? The managers ran 'ff as 'oon as the chandelier fell."

"Oh. Okay. I guess that counts them out then." He shrugged. "Well, you get some things together and we'll be going as soon as I recruit Christine and Raoul."

_What am I doing?_ Erik thought, _I'm asking **Carlotta**, Raoul, and Christine on a camping trip. The only pleasurable thing will be Christine, and she'll be all over Raoul. _Erik stuck out his tongue in disgust.

Erik hailed a carriage and caught a ride to the Vicomte's home. When he walked in, Raoul and Christine were in the middle of a passionate kiss. Christine's eyes widened and she pulled away when she saw Erik.

"Erik!" She breathed, "What in the world are you doing her for?"

"Pack your things, you lovebirds." Erik commanded.

"Why?" Raoul asked, sizing Erik up. He shrunk back down at Erik's glare.

"Because, you, Christine, Carlotta… yes, Carlotta, and I are going on a camping trip. I stopped at an equipment store on the way over and bought three tents. One for Raoul, one for Carlotta, and one for Christine and I…"

At the couple's alarmed faces, Erik laughed. "Just kidding! Christine, you can share with Raoul."

The couple, feeling they had no choice in the matter, went up the stairs to their room and packed their things. Erik, meanwhile, inspected the foyer and scuffed up the floor a bit.

"All right. Lets go. By the way, Erik, how long are we staying?" Raoul asked.

"For as long as we need to." Erik told them happily.

When Raoul's carriage swung around to the opera house to pick up Carlotta, Christine voiced her concerns about taking 'that woman' along. "She's annoying!" Christine whined.

"Christine, I'm paying for all of this. Besides, I thought you'd be happy that we were going to a tropical island for just the four of us!" Erik exclaimed.

Christine shrugged. She liked the sound of tropical island.

-

"Here we are!" Erik exclaimed, stepping off of the boat.

Nobody knew how they'd gotten there so quickly, but they did so shut up.

"Wow. Look at the sand! And the water! And the sky!" Christine twirled about.

"Would 'oo shut up!" Carlotta snapped. "I already have sand stuck in my shoes."

"Oh boo hoo." Raoul mocked.

Erik sighed. "Should we set up the tents?" Erik asked.

This was going to be a long three weeks…

* * *

**_R R!_**

**_-Kara_**


	2. Too Sexy For His Mask

**_Hi! Sorry about the title change. I decided to take this to a different level. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Erik grunted as he lifted another heavy bag of Carlotta's from the boat. "How much stuff did you bring?" he exclaimed.

The woman stuck up her nose. "Only four dresses!" Carlotta glanced around and added, "plus five more" under her breath.

Christine sighed. "I don't think that we have the correct clothing to be on an island with. Do you think, Erik, that we could go somewhere to buy clothing?"

"This is a deserted island. There is nobody else—" Erik's voice trailed off. He looked around. To the right there was a hundred-story hotel, and to the left there was a huge town. "I guess not."

In fact, the island was a large tourist attraction. Erik sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well, I thought it was a deserted island. I guess we'll just have to stay in a resort hotel instead. I know you guys were looking forward to camping but there doesn't seem to be anywhere to do that."

Christine squealed happily. Carlotta rolled her eyes at her. "Lets go shopping, Carlotta, Christine…Erik!" Raoul exclaimed. He linked his arm through Christine and attempted to link it through Erik's, who pulled away.

Raoul then tried to link his arm through Carlotta's. She pulled away as well. Raoul sighed and decided to just be happy with Christine. The four very different people walked toward the town that was streaming with people.

"OH! Look! Look at this one!" Raoul exclaimed, pointing at a Hawaiian t-shirt that was purple and lime green in the window of a store.

Christine and Raoul walked into the store to buy the shirt. Erik absentmindedly followed them in, Carlotta not far behind. Christine was looking at some swishy shorts patterned the same as the shirt that Raoul was clutching.

Erik's eyes widened so much that he was sure that they were going to pop out of his head when he saw a shirt that said 'I LOVE ERIK' on it. He drew a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them the shirt—contrary to what he had intended—was still there.

Just then Carlotta came swishing over to him. "AH! 'Ver are the 'I LUF CARLOTTA' shirts?" She stomped over to the counter, paid for five pairs of shorts and ten shirts before storming out of the store.

Within fifteen minutes everyone had enough clothing to last them. Christine and Raoul's every outfit matched. "Shouldn't we get swimsuits if we're going to swim?" Christine asked.

Erik's face brightened at the thought of swimming. He loved to swim! "Yeah. I think that that's a swimsuit store just down the road."

As Erik walked, he glanced at the people. He hadn't spotted on other male besides himself and Raoul, if you counted Raoul. It was all girls… young girls…

"Does this island seem peculiar to you guys?" Erik asked.

Everyone else shrugged, but Carlotta spoke up. "Yes!"

"So you see it too?" Erik asked.

"Yes. These people have no fashion sense." She muttered.

"Oh. Well, I was thinking more along the lines of Raoul and I are the only two guys here." Erik stated.

"Well, that's odd." Christine shook her head. "Hey, Erik, do you know what the name of this island is?" she asked.

"No…hey! Ow!" Erik said. A girl with wavy brownish blonde hair and aqua eyes stared up at him.

Somehow she'd run into him and fallen to the ground. Now she looked dazed…and somehow very happy.

"Can you tell me what the name of this island is? And maybe your name?" Erik asked, strangely amused by this girl.

"Why, you don't know?" she asked. Erik rolled his eyes. "This is PhanGirl Island, home of more than ten thousand PhanGirls! I'm Hilary."

"Hm… how did I come across an invitation then?" he asked.

"Oh, I think Aislin took care of that." She said.

Erik sighed. Since when did _he_ have fans? Maybe they were Raoul's.

"Hey Raoul, you got a bunch of fans here." Erik laughed.

It was only then that Erik noticed that Raoul was on the ground, fighting off at least twenty fans. But instead of loving kisses and hugs, they were punching him, biting, slapping, and scratching him.

When Christine finally got the Phans off of her husband, they stood in a straight line. Erik rolled his eyes. Obviously—for some reason—the girls were in love with him. "Why do you guys love me? I'm ugly and disfigured!" Erik exclaimed.

The girls looked at each other and began to sing:

_My Phantom is over the ocean_

_My Phantom is over the sea_

_My Phantom is over the ocean_

_O, bring back my phantom to me! _

Christine raised her eyebrow. "What does that have to do with Erik being ugly and disfigured?"

"Thanks Christine…" Erik muttered.

The girls sighed in unison, and then cleared their throats.

Erik's too sexy for his shirt 

_Too sexy for his pants_

_Too sexy for his mask_

_So sexy it hurrrttsss…_

"Does that explain it?" a girl asked.

"Yeah." Erik said, blushing, "It definitely does."

"Where are you…four… headed off to?" Hilary asked.

"We're headed to the swimsuit shop." Erik explained.

The Phans all got extremely excited. "CAN WE GO!" they exclaimed.

Erik rolled his eyes. "I don't think that that would be a really good idea…"

"Can two of us go?" Hilary asked.

"Sure. I choose Hilary and the other girl who asked if that explains it. What's your name?"

"Aislin." The girl reported, stepping forward.

"Follow me to the swimsuit shop!" Hilary exclaimed.

The group of six walked down the street to the small shop. Raoul chose a purple Speedo, Christine chose a slinky bikini the same color, Carlotta chose a hot pink, lime green, and purple flowered tankini, and Erik chose a black swimsuit that was normal for men to wear.

The girls were extremely pleased.

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, its taking a bit of a different turn than it was when you first started reading, eh? Well, ENJOY!**_

_**-Kara**_


	3. It's a Round Bed After All

_**Another chapter coming right at ya! Enjoy!

* * *

**_

After they purchased the swimsuits and they were in bags, the four "friends" stepped out of the shop. Erik sighed and glanced around. "What should we do now?"

"Well," Hilary said. "My friend, Lexy, here would love to take you to your room in the hotel.

A pretty girl came up to them. "Hello. I'm Lexy, and I'm going to take you to your room in the hotel." She began to walk and Raoul, Christine, Carlotta, and Erik all followed her. "You will be provided with twenty-four hour room service—Carlotta, free cleaning and laundry—Christine, a large in ground swimming pool—Erik, and a spa—Christine. We really thought that only Erik was coming but we just think that it's great that you're all here…" Lexy grinned evilly. "Though Raoul may not enjoy his stay here."

Raoul gulped.

"Please don't kill my husband. I love him." Christine begged.

"We know. If you HADN'T loved him, you would have chosen Erik—which would've been the smart thing to do." Lexy said through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, but can ve get on vith tingz?" Carlotta asked, annoyed.

"Sure, sorry." Lexy said.

She opened the doors to the hotel. "This is the Hotel PhanGirl. It is one of the best on the island—in fact, it's the only one on the island. I hope you enjoy your stay. Raoul, Christine—you're in the "FOP Room". Also known as Room 665. Carlotta, you're in the "DIVA Room". Also known as Room 667." Lexy turned to Erik. "You my dear are in the "PHANTOM Room. Also known as Room 666. We made sure that that was the room for you. It will now be fabled that Erik actually slept in the room and it will become famous… famous I tell you! MUAHAHAHAhahha…" Lexy trailed off, realizing she'd just really scared the group. "Sorry."

"That's okay." Erik said, "I know the feeling."

He glared at Christine.

Erik, Raoul, Christine, and Carlotta all walked up the stairs and down the halls until they came to Rooms 663-669. Erik found his room, and the other two found theirs moments later.

Raoul and Christine gasped as they walked into the room. The carpet was a soft mauve color and the walls were off-white wallpaper that was iridescent so it shimmered like pearl. There were also stripes of the same mauve going through the pearly paper. In the center of the room was a round bed that was suspended from the ceiling by real golden chains. There was a golden and crystal chandelier—that looked very familiar—hanging right in the center of the chains at the top of the ceiling as well. The bed was about nine feet from the center, and was a perfect circle. The bed was bedded with mauve sheets and off-white down comforter. Raoul immediately jumped onto the bed and relaxed.

"This is the most comfortable bed I've ever been on in my life. We should get one of these for our home." He said.

Christine continued to explore the room. She found the off white dresser to be quite appealing, and the walk in closet to be just marvelous. Then she went and joined Raoul on the bed. "This is much better than sleeping in a tent." She commented.

-

Carlotta entered her room as well. She fell in love immediately. On the floor there was a royal purple carpet, and on the walls there was gold leafing pressed onto swirling images that looked like a golden frost. It was perfect for her. At the end of her room there was a king sized canopy bed that was draped in golden gossamer curtains. She spread them and jumped onto the purple comforter. She was shocked to see the real golden spun sheets and down pillows. Carlotta tried to keep her eyes open. She looked at the ceiling in the center of the room and saw a large chandelier—that looked familiar—that was golden and had crystals hanging off of it.

"'Dis is 'eaven." She breathed.

-

Erik's eyes widened as he walked into his room. The walls were painted an iridescent black color, so they seemed almost to shimmer. On the floor there was a gray carpet that you sank about thirty feet into when you stepped on it (exaggeration). In the center of the room, against a wall was a king sized bed that also had a canopy and gossamer curtains. Erik sighed and split the curtains. He gasped and couldn't help but stifle a chuckle. On his bed was a life-sized cutout of Christine! Erik rolled his eyes and took it off of the bed.

After setting it on the floor, he explored the bed some more. Silvery material was the gossamer curtain, and the bed's material was a rich black painted wood. The sheets were the same silver as the curtains, and the bedspread was black. On the pillow there was a crimson rose tied with a black ribbon.

Erik loved his room so much. These Phans really knew how to please!

-

After everyone was completely settled in, the girls announced something into the intercom. "Attention Phantom Characters. We will be heading down to the beach shortly, so if you would just get your clothing on so we can get down there as soon as possible, that would be wonderful. Thank you!"

The intercom buzzed off. Erik jumped out of bed and pulled on his new swimsuit. It was nicely folded in his drawer. Somehow the Phans had managed to get all of the new clothing that they'd bought back to the hotel before they'd arrived.

When he was closing his drawer, Erik noticed something white. It was goggles! These weren't just any goggles though; it was a half mask with goggles attached. Erik chuckled. How considerate. He took off his normal everyday mask and put it into the drawer. Picking up the new one, he put it on. The elastic strand around the back made the contraption fit nicely, and Erik was positive that there was not way they'd fall off.

Erik also found a note in his drawer.

_Erik:_

_These goggles should make swimming a lot more fun. They have "Anti-Fog" on them and they're air tight. I hope that they work well for you!  
_

_Hilary, Aislin, and Lexy_

_(Plus all the other girls too)_

Erik laughed. He couldn't wait to go swimming.

* * *

**_There. How was that? Tell me what you think. Oh, and if you'd like your name to be mentioned in it, just tell me. Thanks! RR!_**

**_-Kara_**


	4. HE TOUCHED THE FOP!

**_Here is a long-awaited chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Sorry I made you wait so long-Cassie. ENJOY!_**

**_-Kara

* * *

_**

They all met down in the lobby of the hotel fifteen minutes later. Raoul and Christine looked ridiculous in their matching suits. Like a Baywatch couple. A girl came walking up to them.

"Hi! I'm Auryon. I'm going to be taking you guys to the beach. Lilly and Cassie will be coming with us as well." She winked at Erik.

"What happened to Hilary, Aislin, and Lexy?" Erik asked.

"They're on break." Auryon shrugged.

"Ve're ready zo letz go!" Carlotta whined.

"Alright. This is Lilly," Auryon said, gesturing to a girl who waved excitably. "And this is Cassie."

Cassie grinned evilly at Raoul, who gulped.

"Lets get going now." Lilly said.

"OH! Look at all the water!" Erik exclaimed. He spread his towel on the ground and ran for the ocean.

"Wow…" Christine said. "Raoul, this reminds me of the day we met!"

"That horribly ugly red scarf that I rescued for you? I know!" Raoul pulled Christine into a passionate kiss.

Erik, Lilly, and Cassie all barfed onto the sand, and then covered it up with more sand. "Okay, okay… break it up you two!" Lilly said.

"Let's go in the water!" Cassie exclaimed.

"No. 'm staying vight here!" Carlotta insisted.

"Fine. Be a party pooper." Erik said.

Carlotta stuttered out a complaint, but then threw her arms into the air and agreed to go with them into the water. Erik did a small splash at Lilly and she sputtered a bit before going after him. Carlotta—not to be undone—swam after them. Christine followed Carlotta. Raoul stood looking helpless in waist high water.

"I can't swim!" he exclaimed, flailing about. "I only got your scarf because it was out about three feet!" a tear rolled down his cheek, "CHRISTINE! HELP ME!"

"Can I help you?" Cassie asked sweetly.

"Oh, sure! Anybody!" Raoul smiled.

"GOOD! MUAHAHAHA!" Cassie jumped upon Raoul and he screamed shrilly.

Cassie knew she had to be careful or she would drown Raoul. So she dunked his head in the water and using her super woman strength, drug him out of the ocean and buried his face in the sand. Then she preceded to turn him over and pile sand on him.

"There. That's a good Raoul-maid." She laughed. Raoul now had a tail and "shells".

"HEY! This isn't fair I—" Raoul was cut off by sand being stuffed in his mouth.

Cassie held her head high and walked over to the blankets and picked up Erik's goggles. In his excitement, he'd forgotten them. "Erik! You forgot your mask goggles!"

Erik looked up. Rolling his eyes he got off Carlotta and let her breath. "Zat vas very rude!" she said.

"I know. But it's fun to drown people." Erik shrugged.

By then Cassie had reached Erik. She handed him the mask-goggles and he handed her the original mask. "Thank you!"

Erik swam away. Then he—with the goggles on, of course—dove under the water. Fish moved away from him. When he surfaced for air, he noticed Christine jumping over waves. He moved his thick, muscular, and powerful arms (drools) until he reached her. Grabbing Christine's hand, they went over the wave together.

Her laughter rang out in his ears. He smiled. Then he gasped a 55 foot wave—from what he could tell—was coming straight towards them! Erik laughed. "I'm going to body surf!" He cried out.

Then he put his arms out in front of him as though he were about ready to dive and braced himself. As the wave bore down on him, Erik started to kick his feet. The wave combined with Phantom surged in towards the land.

And towards Raoul.

When the wave stopped moving him forward, Erik found himself dizzy and laying on top of Raoul the Mermaid. "Erik…" Raoul said.

"EWW! I touched the fop! Eww! I touched the fop!" Erik fainted onto the ground.

"Call an ambulance!" Lilly cried out. "He touched the fop! 9-1-1! NOW! HURRY!"

Raoul pulled out a cell phone from his Speedo (:P), it was obviously water proof, and threw it to Cassie. Cassie screamed and dropped the phone in the sand. "I don't want to touch that after it touched his—"

"SOMEONE JUST CALL!" Auryon screamed.

Christine had just washed up. Sensing that there was a needed someone who wasn't afraid to touch the cell phone after it had touched his… never mind. She picked up the phone and dialed 911. In a few moments the ambulance was there.

They were off to PhanGirl Hospital.

* * *

**_There you go. I'll update as soon as possible. Probably tomorrow. I'm in flex at school now, and I have some other phics to catch up on. -cough- Hilary -cough-_**

**_-Kara_**


	5. 1000 foot drop!

**_YES! Another Chapter! Rand R_**

Phangirl hospital was a large building. Its sign had a picture of a bleeding crimson rose on it, due to the Phantom, of course. As far as Christine could tell, it was going to be an odd place for Erik to be. She couldn't wait to get inside.

The ambulance pulled into the emergency carpool, and Erik was taken out—oxygen mask on. The Phans had taken time to take off Erik's goggle mask and put on his original one.

"Christine!" Raoul whined. She looked at him. "I'm c-cold… and you guys wouldn't let me dry off."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted to wash off in the ocean." Christine shrugged.

"Zees is ubzurd! I could be at ze Opera house practicing my scales, but no. I'm in an ambulance with the Phantom…err… Erik." Carlotta complained.

"I'm still coated in sand." Raoul peeked into his Speedo. "SAND! And more sand." He yelled.

The ambulance attendants looked at Raoul and raised their eyebrows. The two Phans had had to stay behind because they were inhabitants of PhanGirl Island and only the guests could go in the ambulance.

As the three misfits walked down the halls of the hospital, they were shocked to see that here there were all females as well. Except for one person. A little boy?

"Hi!" he said, walking up to them. "My name is Darthie. Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Um… Erik?" Christine said.

"Yes. Erik Phantom…" the boy sighed. "I want to be just like him when I grow up!"

"Oo vant to be a murderer and a ghost? I don't tink zo." Carlotta chuckled.

"YES I DO!" Darthie exclaimed. He turned to Raoul. "And you must be the Vicomte. My mom says your gay."

Raoul raised his eyebrows. "Well, I… phuh… hum…" Raoul turned away. " OH LOOK! There's Erik… what was he in for anyway?"

Carlotta shrugged. "He touched oo."

"Huh?"

"Its dangerous for Erik to touch you and he landed on top of you. Yeah. It was dangerous. I think that they just took him out of the disinfectant room. Lets go see him! My hero…" Darthie said.

"Whatever kid." Christine said.

"Lets get going." Raoul led the way into Erik room.

Erik was sitting up and grinning.

"Wow! Would you believe that that disinfecting stuff is just sooo cold! I want to go for another dunk. It made me feel alive! ALIVE I TELL YOU!"

"All right Erik… we get the point." Christine said.

"So, lets see here…" a (female) doctor said, walking in.

"Can I leave now? I want to go swimming. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming, swimming…" Erik babbled, bobbing his head in tune with his singing.

"Yes Erik. You may go. I'd just suggest that you avoid touching Raoul from now on. It could be dangerous to your health—and your sanity." The doctor turned to Christine. "He'll be back to normal in about a day. Just enjoy him while he's kinda…" the doctor made the cookoo symbol with her fingers. "The disinfectant can do that to people.

"All right. Thanks." Christine said.

They all walked out of the hospital… well, Erik skipped. Soon they were in PhanGirl Town again, and Christine and Raoul were window shopping again. Then they stumbled upon it.

"PhanGirl Land." They all breathed.

Ahh, yes. PhanGirl Land is an amusement park. It has roller coaster, food, and all the great rides.

They even got in free because it was Erik.

"Lets ride that big coaster over there!" Erik exclaimed.

"But Erik… Its got a 1000 foot drop! We'll die!" Christine exclaimed.

"Fine. But I'm going on." Erik said.

AHHH!AHH!AHHH!AHHHH!

"That was great! Whose up for round two?" Erik exclaimed.

Raoul barfed in the bushes.

"I don't feel so good." Christine moaned.

"Why? I'm going on again! Whose with me?" Erik yelled.

Carlotta barfed in the bushes.

"Fine. You guys are no fun. Oh wow look! That one has a 2000 foot drop. Lets go on it!"

Everyone moaned.


	6. Scream of DEATH!

**_HI! Sorry its taken me so long to update. I've been so busy with the musical, and decided to take a "Vacation" from PhanGirl Island! LOL! Here is another update! Enjoy!_**

Kara

* * *

"No Erik. I absolutely refuse to go on that ride with you." Christine said firmly. Carlotta backed her up and Raoul fainted on the ground.

"But—who will go with me then?" Erik whimpered.

Just then Hilary came skipping up behind them. "I will! What are you riding?"

"Oh, just the Scream of Death." Erik said casually.

Hilary gulped. She hated drops. In fact, she hated roller coasters. "The Scream of Death… um… okay…"

_Anything to spend time with Erik… _Hilary thought.

"I'm going to go get my friends Kara, Aislin, and Lexy to come with us. Be right back! Go get in line awhile!" Hilary ran off toward a group of girls.

"All right." Erik said.

He waved to his companions and ran off to the Scream of Death. Within minutes Hilary and her friends were there with him. "Wow." The girl Kara commented. "I've only ever ridden on the Talon at Dorney Park. This is exciting!"

Hilary shuddered.

It didn't take long until they were all boarding the coaster. This was because everybody else thought it was insane to ride on this ride. The park was losing more money off it than they were gaining. _Hopefully the fact that Erik was riding it would help_, thought the person who ran the ride.

Erik got on. The seats were five across and there were seven rows. The thing was that it was a superman type ride and your rode on your stomach—horizontally. So you can easily see the ground.

Kara handed her glasses to the ride attendant and asked them to keep them safe for her. As the ride pulled out, Hilary began to whimper. The order was as follows, starting from the right: Erik, Hilary, Kara, Aislin, and Lexy.

The first drop wasn't so bad; it was just to get them going. Hilary's stomach dropped, Erik grinned, Kara grinned, and Aislin and Lexy looked at each other and grinned. Then they went around a loop. Then there came the slow climb to the top of the hill. 1,900 feet later, they were all a bit bored—except for Hilary who was about to get off the ride before it went over the edge.

**GOODBYE!**

The sign disappeared as the friends went over the edge. This wasn't only a drop; this was a triple helix with a vertical drop at the bottom. Hilary closed her eyes. She felt so insecure just floating there.

When the ride finally came to a stop, Hilary was relieved. When the newly acquainted "friends" stepped off the coaster—and Kara got her glasses back—they all laughed… except for Hilary, who looked green.

"That was so awesome!" Erik exclaimed.

Just then the person who ran the ride came up to Erik panting. "Can you…" she gasped. "Sign this for me, Erik?" she paused. "And put Phantom of the Opera underneath your signature."

Erik, though confused, took the paper and signed it as the woman had instructed. The woman smiled. She went back to her station and scanned the signature into her computer. Then she printed it out huge. Going to the front of the ride, she pasted the signature onto the existing sign that she'd put up only moments ago.

**THE PHANTOM RODE THIS RIDE!**

**Are you as brave as me? If you're truly**

**a PhanGirl, then you must ride this ride!**

**It is so awesome!**

_Erik_

_The Phantom of the Opera_

Within minutes the line was spilling out into the walk area. The ride technician sighed in contentment. This had to mean a raise.

Erik's high from the cleansing fluid came late that night as he was dirty dancing with a random girl—who he was pretty sure was named Katie—that had walked into the bar.

"Um…" Erik said, as Katie danced. He stopped dancing immediately and pulled away.

As he collapsed into bed, he thought about the day. Oh how interesting. He couldn't wait til tomorrow!

The next morning, as Erik ate breakfast, he thought about what to do. Just then a scrap of paper caught his eye. "YUOLIN SPA!"

Erik picked it up and read it, his mouth curving into a smile. "CHRISTINE, CARLOTTA, RAOUL? We're going to the spa today!" he exclaimed.


	7. Too Much Fun at the Spa

_Hello! Sorry for the long wait. I was so busy. I had the musical, and then my mom had surgery, and I've been just SO busy lately! Well, enjoy! (I also started a new phanfic, if you're interested. Humor again!)

* * *

_

The companions all arrived at Yuolin's Spa around ten o'clock the next morning. Raoul seemed to be the most excited of any of them. "I'm going to get a massage, then relax in a sauna, then get a mud bath, and then…"

"Raoul, please shut up." Erik barked.

But Erik was looking forward to this too. He just couldn't wait to melt all that stress off of himself. As they walked into the lobby, Erik walked straight up to the receptionist. She was, of course, a PhanGirl, so he practically got them in for free. Okay, he got them in for completely free.

As the lady led them back to the changing room, Erik surveyed his surroundings. The walls were painted a dark misty green and the floor was covered with a darker green heated tile.

The woman pointed them into separate changing rooms. One for males, one for females. Erik was pretty uncomfortable with the fact that he was going to be changing in the same room as Raoul. The man was sure to be gay at heart! Erik swallowed his fears and changed in a corner into a swimsuit and then black robe with a red rose on the breast. Raoul wore a matching one over his own swimwear.

They met Carlotta and Christine in the hall. They also wore robes exactly like Raoul and Erik's. The receptionist, who Erik noted was named Amanda. She was pale and had brown hair. Next they reached a place where the hallway went two ways.

"This way is to the pool, and this way is to the massages and the gym. Take your pick, you have free run of the place." Amanda turned and headed back to the reception room.

Erik and Christine headed down the hall to the massage room. Raoul and Carlotta headed to the heated pool and sauna room. When Erik and Christine reached the room, they slipped off their robes and swim suits and slid into towels. Christine giggled. Erik rolled her eyes. They lay down on the tables.

Two masseuses came into the room and smiled. Picking up a bottle of oil, the first came over to Erik and instructed him to lie down on the table. He did, enthusiastically. She immediately began to smear the sweet smelling oil all over his back. Erik sighed. This felt great.

From across the room, Christine laughed at the man's reaction to the masseuse's smooth touch until her own masseuse touched her stressed back. She moaned. "I think I'd like to hire a masseuse to come by my house once a week to do this for me."

XxXxX

Raoul ripped off his robe and dove into the pool. He'd been expecting it to be cold and grinned when he found that it was comfortably warm. Raoul treaded water while yelling to Carlotta, who sat on a lounge chair along the pool.

"Carloooottttaaaa…. Why don't you come in here now?" Raoul asked.

"Its not my style. Ieel seet here until I'm hot." Carlotta stuck her nose into the air.

"The water isn't cold!" Raoul reminded her.

"Ieessn't cold? Ieessn't COLD!" she sniffed. "You're pulling mee leg."

Raoul grinned. He formed his hands into a cup and began to pelt Carlotta with the warm water. The furious diva stood up. "You vil pay! Pay I tell oo!"

Carlotta tore off her robe as fast as she could. Doing a swift dive that Raoul didn't know was possible for a woman of her… uh… capacity, she easily caught up with the man and grabbed his ankle. Raoul struggled for air as Carlotta held him under.

When she finally let him up, they were both gasping for air and laughing. Soon, they were playing "Shark".

XxXxX

Erik and Christine had finished their massages and were heading towards something new. "How about that room?" Christine asked.

"Alright. That sounds good." Erik agreed.

As they slipped out of their robes again but kept the suits on this time. Erik stepped into the warm mud, and slid down into it. Christine followed, giggling the whole time.

"It tickles your toes, in a way." Christine said.

"Yeah. But strangely soothing." Erik sat beside Christine awkwardly. "And almost romantic."

As if on cue, the lights went down, and some candles immediately were lit. Erik frowned, but then shrugged.

"Why did it get dark Erik?" Christine whimpered. "Where are you?" Erik touched her arm.

She scooted closer to him. He almost jumped out of his skin when she laid her head on his shoulder. Erik took a deep breath, said a small prayer, and lowered his lips to hers. Surprisingly, Christine didn't flinch or jump away. No, instead… she kissed him back.

When Erik finally had to pull away for a breath, cheering was heard in the halls. He rolled his eyes. Christine was still staring at him open-mouthed.

"What was that Christine? Do I still sense some passion for your Phantom?"

A tear rolled down Christine's cheek. "I- I'm sorry Erik." She said.

"No. Don't…" Erik kissed her again.

When they finally stopped, Erik laughed. "If only Raoul could see me now." He muttered.

Christine's eyes flew open. "Oh my gosh! Raoul! I'm married now Erik. I cannot just be going around and kissing my old love…" Christine paused. "Whoops. Did I just say I loved you?"

"I think you did, Christine." Erik murmured.

* * *

Awww… sentimental ending there. I like it. (sighs). Not exactly funny, but definitly enjoyable. R & R! 


End file.
